Timeline
A timeline of events in Denji Sentai Megaranger. Timeline 1997 Megaranger *Kenta Date, a master of the "Denji Sentai Megaranger" video game, is invited to the facilities of I.N.E.T. for possible usage in their projects. *When the forces of Neziregia begin an invasion before completed preparations, Professor Eikichi Kubota gives Kenta and the four members of the Digital Research Club of Moroboshi High the Digitizers to become actual Megaranger to fight back. *The Megaranger allow for the I.N.E.T. scientists to escape Earth in the Mega Shuttle to their Mega Ship base. - *Combining the Mega Ship and Mega Shuttle to the Galaxy Mega mech, the Megaranger defeat the Nezicrusher, Neziregia's initial invasive weapon. *Dr. Hinelar upgrades Bibidebi with a virus to grow Nezire Beasts. *Neziregia commander Yugande is destroyed for the first time by the teammwork of the Megaranger and the Galaxy Mega. *Dr. Hinelar recreates and upgrades Yugande into a more powerful second form. *After multiple failures by the main Neziregia invasion force, Evil Electro-King Javious I sends commander Guirail to Earth to command. *I.N.E.T. completes the Delta Mega mech to assist the Megaranger further. *Yuusaku Hayakawa, leader of I.N.E.T.'s Space Mega Project, takes the prototype "MegaSilver" program created prior to the Megaranger and uses it to join the Moroboshi students as their sixth member. *Guirail interferes with Yugande's Megaranger battle by fusing with him into "Giga Guirail"; although defeated by Kenta and Shun and split from Yugande while causing great damage to him, Hinelar sees Guirail as no longer necessary. *Hinelar gives Guirail a pill for "enhancing power": while mutating him into the extremely powerful Mad Guirail, it does so at the cost of his free will. *Both Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega are badly damaged in the battle with Mad Guirail. By order of Professor Kubota, the Megaranger are forced to retrieve the "Space Mega Project" from Yuusaku on the moon while he holds off Guirail in Galaxy Mega. The project is revealed to be the Voyager Machines, which working together as the mech Mega Voyager finally destroys Guirail permanently.. - *As the Megaship was badly damaged during the Mad Guirail battle, Professor Kubota moves command to the I.N.E.T. Moonbase. Meanwhile Yugande is upgraded once again, his damaged body repaired with cybernetic implants, and is also given a more powerful sword. . *Yuusaku fixes and upgrades the MegaSilver prototype, allowing for it's usage beyond 2.5 minutes. *Yuusaku reveals the Mega Winger, a mech built during the Space Mega Project for his own usage. - *Dr. Hinelar creates the Jaden Sentai Neziranger using the power of Javious and the original Mega Suits he designed while working for I.N.E.T. *The space fairy Picoto comes to Earth to grant five wishes. The Megaranger and Carranger fight for it's usage; ultimately working together to use it to defeat Crab Nezilar and the rioting Helmedor, who wished to use it's power to turn Earth into a space motorcycle paradise. *The Megaranger take advantage of a quarrel between NeziYellow and NeziPink to damage and ultimately destroy NeziPink/NeziJealous. *Shun confuses and ultimately tricks NeziBlue/NeziBizarre to his defeat with assistance of Yuusaku. *The remaining Neziranger abduct the Mega Voyager, taking it to an undisclosed location. *The Megaranger destroy NeziRed/NeziPhantom, NeziBlack/NeziVulgar and NeziYellow/NeziSophia; the move likewise unknowingly kills Javious, whose power was connected to the Neziranger, exposing his Javious Heart for Hinelar's usage. Other Events *Births: Souji Rippukan (KyoryuGreen) * Ryu and Kaori, now happily married with a baby son named in honour of Gai, reminisce about their time as part of the Jetman team. * The Twin Ring Motegi is opened. 1998 Megaranger *Hinelar City goes online powered by the Javious Heart, with Hinelar's forces abducting people to serve it. *Kouichirou and Chisato take entrance exams for the same university; they both pass even though they were forced to abandon it to save friends from Hinelar City. *Reduced to ghosts, Nezirangers are unable to harm the Megarangers. However, when the Megarangers's invasion to destroy Hinelar City resulted with Hinelar sealing the Megarangers within data cards, the Nezirangers use Hinelar's machine to reformat into physical bodies. From there, driving Hinelar's group off, the Nezirangers restore the Megarangers so they can kill them before Yusaku's interference seals the Nezirangers in cards before destroying the city and the Javious Heart. But even with his losses, Hinelar discovers the core Megarangers' true identities as high schoolers. *Doctor Hinelar sends a Psycho-Nezilar to attack Moroboshi High, forcing the Megaranger to reveal their true identities to their peers. After a battle where classmates and teachers become hurt and the school takes collateral damage, the five are expelled as Hinelar planned to make the Megarangers into outcasts. Though initially distraught, Yuusaku's encouragement helps the five regain their will to fight and decide to finish their battle with the Neziregia as soon as possible so they could return to their school. *After Shibolena uses the computer from Digital Research Club to locate I.N.E.T.'s moonbase, Yugande has her perform a final upgrade on him and uses his new power to hunt down the Megarangers. Attacking the moonbase while taking out Delta Mega and damaging Mega Winger, Yugande learns the Megarangers are on Earth and goes there with the Galaxy Mega following him, where he disables it before an overload causes him to revert to normal size. Yugande then engages the Megarangers in hand-to-hand combat and dies with Shibolena fatally wounded. Returning to the Death Nejziros, Shibolena dies after giving a final farewell to Doctor Hinelar as he vows revenge. *Defeated by the Megarangers after altering his body, Hinelar pilots Grand Neziros for a final attack on the Megarangers before the side effects of being in Neziregia take their toll on him. In the final battle, the Megarangers regain the support of their Moroboshi High peers, but appear to sacrifice themselves with Mega Voyager to stop Hinelar's final suicide attack from further damaging the school. Returning to Moroboshi High, the Megarangers are greeted with applause and are allowed to finally graduate from their school.